¿Celos?
by E.Y.79
Summary: — Uzuki x Rin — One-shot — Un pequeño fic, hacia el anime de esta franquicia. Que igual es uno de mis favoritos. Pasa y dale una oportunidad, no sera genial, pero espero te entretenga.


Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Bien, yo vengo solo a dejar este capitulo levemente editado. Recalcando que en su momento esta historia era la primera que escribí de esta serie. La idea nació del hecho que no encontraba mucho de esta que es mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste. Un complemente de este capitulo es que cuenta con _**Lemon leve**_ , pero soy de las que les gusta aclarar.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : The Idol Master Cinderella Girls,**_ **NO** _ **ME PERTENECE.**_

* * *

 **Titulo : ¿Celos?**

 **Pareja : UzikixRin**

 **19/05/17**

En los estudios 346 production, una chica de cabello negro entro a la habitación donde otras veces se reunía con sus demás amigas y compañeras de trabajo; aunque esta vez solo iba por su mochila, ya era tarde y era de las pocas que estaba ahí, pero por los ensayos con Traid Primus. Aunque se llevo una sorpresa al entrar y ver a cierta chica de cabellera café.

—¿Uzuki...?—Pregunto incrédula.

—Hola, Rin-chan.—Saludo con cierta timidez la joven que apago su celular y lo dejo en la mesa.

—¿Que haces aquí...? Ya es tarde.—Pregunto mientras se acercaba a su mochila.

—Lo se... pero, hay algo que ronda mi cabeza desde hace una semana...—Dijo, uzuki mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al piso.

—Así, ¿qué es...?—Pregunto Rin.

—¿Hice algo mal...? ¿Algo que te molestara...?—Pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Eh...—Exclamo preocupada.— Nunca me molestaría contigo...—Respondió denotando confusión y en cierto punto ofendida.

—¿Segura...?—Pregunto la pelicafe, alzando levemente la vista.

—Si. —Afirmo con seguridad.

—¿Entonces, por que últimamente estas distante...? ¿cuándo, venimos de la escuela para aquí? ¿ensayamos...? ¿Y parece que golpearas a Mio-chan o la entrenadora...?—La seguridad y pequeña sonrisa sobre la pelinegra se desvanecieron al momento de escuchar aquellas preguntas, que parecían flechas. Su cara amable desapareció y con cierta impotencia se dispuso a salir del lugar, ya que los recuerdo inundaron de nuevo su cabeza.—Rin-chan, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta...?—Pregunto de nuevo Uzuki.

—No estoy molesta. Ahora, es tarde y tengo que llegar a casa y tú también.—Respondió con tono irritado, mientras abría la puerta.

—Rin-chan hice algo mal, ¿verdad?... Si es así, lo siento... Pero, estoy preocupada por _nosotras_...—Dijo entre lágrimas, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Uzuki...—Susurro, culpable.—No llores, no me gusta verte llorar...—Dijo tomando una mano de esta, para depositar un beso en esta.

—Rin...—Dijo en un tono más tranquilo.

—Lo siento, es solo...—Desvío la mirada.—Dijiste que cuando algo molestara a la otra, podía decirlo sin miedo.—Recito con duda Rin, mientras con suavidad tomo a esta y la apartó poco para poder girar y verle al rostro.

—Si, así es...—Afirmó, mientras se retiraba las lágrimas.

—Es solo... me irrita un poco... cada que Mio se acerca a ti y se acaricia contigo, o te abraza confiada...—Confeso ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.—Se que nadie sabe de lo nuestro y por eso debería de controlarme... me siento mal, por tener celos de mi amiga, enojada conmigo por no controlarme, yo que estoy segura confió en ti...—Agrego para alejarse y sentarse en una de las esquinas cerca de la puerta.

—jeje... ¿poco...? Eso es todo.—Rio levemente y cerro la puerta para acercarse a su novia.

—Si poco... pero no te rías.—Replico en un puchero y alzando de golpe el rostro.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo, hubiera tenido más cuidado.—Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.—Me río, de que tu tengas celos por algo sin importancia...—Agrego tomando la mano de esta.

—Para mi lo es...—Grito interviniendo a la pelicafe, para luego hacer un puchero mas y desviando la vista.

—Rin-chan, sabes que eso no se compara... no es ni de cerca, lo que disfruto y hago contigo. Porque lo que hace que valga es que tú seas quien me acaricie.— Tomo de su mentón y la acerco a sus labios para inicia un beso, que parecía una guerra de lenguas, hasta que el aire empezó a hace falta.

—Estamos en la oficina todavía...—Logro decir entre jadeos Rin.—Si alguien nos ve... Uzuki...—Sintió como su cuerpo se desconecto al momento de que la chica frente a ella había tomado unas de sus pechos y con su lengua se había puesto a jugar con su intimidad. _¿Cuando me quito la ropa..?_ Penso, mientras se tapaba la boca, ya que los gemidos empezaron a volverse difícil de controlar. Ya que unos dedos empezaron a jugar con su intimidad, y la boca de la mayor acariciaba su curvas.

—Amo a la Rin sonrojada... —Dijo Uzuki antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios.—Te amo, a ti y solo a ti, Shibuya Rin—Agrego con una gran sonrisa.

—Uzuki... yo te amo...—Logro decir, antes de abrazarse al cuello de esta.

—Lo se... —Susurro al oído de esta.— Vamos Rin-chan, no quieres tocar también...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nos vamos. —Decía con calma una chica pelicafe, mientras se estiraba.

—... —Por su parte una pelinegra se encontraba roja e intentando recuperar el aire.

—Vamos, ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa...?—Pregunto Uzuki con un sonrisa divertida al ver como su novia había soltado su falda y cayera de nuevo al piso.

—EH.—Grito con cierto miedo la menor.

—No pasara nada, mis padres están, así que no te preocupes. —Rio divertida, por la expresión de su novia.—Anda, vamos...—Agrego mas calmada y depositando un beso en la mejilla de esta. Después de ayudarla a ponerse aquella prenda de tela.

—Bien, pero como puedes estar con energía..—Cuestiono con el sonrojo mas disminuido.

—No lo se... Rin-chan...—Llamo a esta mientras caminaban a la par para salir de aquel gigantesco lugar.

—Si...—Volteando su vista a esta.

—¿Podemos decirle a Mio-chan de lo nuestro?

—Si eso quieres... —Respondió indecisa.

—No se si lo quiero hacer todavía, pero si eso logra quitarte un peso de encima. Lo haremos mañana después de las practicas.—Dijo con seguridad Uzuki, quien le brillaban los ojos.

—Si...

* * *

Me disculpo por lo corto _—¿y, tal vez superficial que es...?—_ y de los errores ortográficos... mejorare algún día. Pero tengo que familiarizarme con los nombres y lugares todavía, pero en un futuro serán mejores...

Claro esta, de ver como soy recibida y de ideas que lleguen. Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.


End file.
